


Center of the Universe.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Callie takes Erica on an unusual date.  (Inspired by my at the time GF and the app roadside america.)





	Center of the Universe.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hot4hahn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hot4hahn).



**Center of the Universe ******

********

****

********

Erica had always known that Seattle was a little unusual. To top that off she was working at a hospital that specialized in it. Like the proverbial cherry, Erica had fallen in love with an orthopedic specialist who still wore wonderwoman underwear at the age of 33. Some days she couldn’t believe her ‘luck.’ The weird just kept coming. It had been a while since anything had really been too out of the ordinary. The levels of strange had stabilized it seemed. That was until tonight. It figured that the craziest date she had ever been on in her life was with her wonderful woman.

Who would have thought that a simple thing like her girlfriend changing her cell phone would have lead to this night? As soon as she held up the phone and gave her that smile Erica knew they were going to have a memorable experience of some kind.

The dead elephant flower shop sign was a little unusual. The troll under the freeway bridge was actually a lot of fun. She couldn’t believe that Callie got her to crawl all the way up to his shoulder and take a picture. The sound garden, holding hands, and strolling along not even talking was so unbelievably sweet that she couldn’t stand it. The twenty foot tall statue of Lenin left her wondering once again about the wackiness of the city she had found herself calling home. The life-sized dinosaurs made out of bushes made her shake her head and Callie began to chase her around the park pretending she was a T-Rex that wanted to eat her. They had to sit on a nearby bench to catch their breath once Callie caught up to her.

Looking at the photo Callie took of her reaction to the rocket that blew smoke showed her in a way she had never known she could look. ‘Happiness looks good on me,’ she thought.

Driving past three different signs Seattle finally made sense to her. The first one said, “Entering the Republic of Fremont, the center of the Universe, set your watch back five minutes.” Erica’s eyeroll sent Callie into a delighted giggle attack.

The next sign said, “Entering the Republic of Fremont, the center of the Universe, set your watch forward five minutes.” When Erica turned to her with that dropped face that screamed ‘seriously,’ Callie thought she might pee her pants with laughter.

When they drove past the third sign, “Entering the Republic of Fremont, the center of the Universe, throw away your watch,” it was a magical moment. Erica slowly started laughing. 

Callie smiled at her girlfriend, but when she kept laughing and tears began to fall, she had to reach out and gently check on her. “Erica? Are you okay?”

Breathing in a ragged breath, Erica turned to her wiping her face. “Yeah.” She said still thoroughly amused. “This place just all makes so much more sense now.”

Then it was Callie’s turn to laugh until she cried.

**The End ******

********

********

x


End file.
